Cop
by Kita Kitsune
Summary: It was too hot. Why did Texas have to be so hot? Why did they need him at work? And how did Arthur manage to run into the one cop in Texas who was a both a pervert and blatantly gay? : Oneshot AU, US/UK/US : Language, boy love/BL


Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, or any of its characters. Those belong to Himeruya Hidekaz-sensei, who made a lot more out of them than I ever could have. ^^;; I just do fanfiction for fun, and earn no monetary rewards for writing it. Reviews are, of course, worth as much as silver.

_Summary: It was too hot. Why did Texas have to be so hot? Why did they need him at work? And how did Arthur manage to run into the one cop in Texas who was a both a pervert and blatantly gay?_

Title: Cop

Word Count: 818

Page Count: 1

Anime: Hetalia  
Pairing(s) in this chapter: US/UK/US

Warning: Language, BL

Author: Kita Kitsune (Call me Fox!)  
Date: Saturday, June 13, 2010

Miscellaneous notes: Pardon me while I break out into uncontrollable laughter. xD ;; Sorry. I saw this picture on deviantART [ h t t p : / / w a t e r y l t . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / g a l l e r y / # / d 2 p g 0 5 a ] and it… it made me write this fic. ;.;~ It's crack. I swear, it's crack. There's no plot or continuation, or anything. x/x

Um, no offense meant to anyone from Texas. ;.; I have a friend there!

: : : : : : :

It was too bloody hot.

It was too bloody hot even for the blooming air conditioner to work, so here he was, barreling down some dusty old abandoned highway in Texas, the windows opened all the way and wind whipping past his hair. It was still too hot, Arthur decided, closing his eyes for a brief moment before narrowing them on the road, once more. Why did _he_ have to be the one they called in? Couldn't that idiot Francis handle his own job, for once? Argh. Why the hell had they waited until the fucking hottest part of the day to realize they needed his help finishing that final design. Arthur scowled, muttering to himself and not exactly noticing that, in his irritation, his foot had gone lower and lower on the petrol pedal.

After a few minutes he heard a siren, and blinked, glancing behind him. There was a police motorcycle flashing its lights and coming up behind him. Arthur frowned, then glanced at the dashboard and nearly had a heart attack. G-Goodness, when had he started going that fast? Hastily he slowed down, pulling over to the side of the road and killing the engine. He muttered, going to rummage for his license and registration in the glove compartment, listening to the plod get off his bike and approach him. There was a slight shake of his old station wagon's hood, and Arthur looked up, startled, only to see the man grinning down at him. The heel of one of his hands was propped on the car's hood, the elbow of his other arm dipped over the inside of the door. After a moment Arthur snapped out of it and flushed, quickly turning back around and renewing his efforts to find the needed documents.

"I-I'm sorry, sir, I didn't realize how fast I was going, I'm getting my license and registration right now, I—"

"Speedin' in my territory?" The bobby drawled in a clear Texan accent, confident and smarmy with a hint of a smirk in his voice. Arthur flushed again, hands stilling in their frantic search even as his back was to the man. He shook his head, stuttering.

"A-As I said, I apologize and will gladly pay the fine—" He turned around and the words died in his throat. The plod was leaning partially through the open window, eyes raking down over Arthur's form before his lips curled in a sultry smirk. Arthur's heart hammered in his ears as he shrank back against the seat, the needed documents clutched tightly against his chest as his eyes went wide.

"Now, I dun think that's gonna cut it, pardner." A rough hand curled into the collar of his shirt.

"W-W-What do you—" He was tugged forcibly forward, their lips brought together with the move. The papers fell from numbed fingers, scattering all over the side of his seat as the man leaned in further through the open window, soft mouth moving against his own and Arthur's head was spinning. W-What was going on? He certainly didn't have any idea, even as his own hands slowly rose—to push the wanker away, no doubt! But for some reason they curled around behind the man's neck as he let out a moan, fingers clutching against his hair as a naughty tongue flicked over his own and it was still _too hot_ and he started to pant for air after only an intense few moments. The bobby pulled back, licking his lips and eying him a moment before smirking softly.

"Tha' oughta cut it. You drive slow now, y'hear? I dun wanna hav' ta pull ya'll over ag'in." The look in those blue eyes told a different story, though, and Arthur gulped, a stunned hand rising to brush his fingertips against his own lips. The plod grinned, leaning back in and Arthur gasped a little as he laid a quick peck on the backs of his fingers, dark navy devouring him behind a pair of square-rimmed glasses. "Y'hear?"

"Y-Y-Yes, sir!" He managed to get out, even if it was only squeaked. The bobby nodded at him in approval before climbing back onto his bike and pulling his helmet on, flashing another glance towards Arthur as he did so.

"Good. See y'all 'round!"

He just sat there, watching the cloud of red dust billow up from the back of the bloke's bike.

There were really no words for what had just happened.

After a moment Arthur groaned, smacking his fists onto the steering wheel. It let out a loud honk as he continued to press down on it, resting his forehead atop the two fists with a loud sigh, eyes squeezed shut. The horn went silent after a moment, but his mobile rang an instant later.

This just wasn't his day.

It was too bloody hot…

: : :

_Go ahead, laugh at it, it's okay. xD No, it's crap, I know. x.x~_

_Check out my other stories, they're much better! :3 -Fox_


End file.
